Jedi Princess Sith
by Cassidy Peterson
Summary: Story of a Jedi named Sith. The prologue and first 4 chapters were written a few years ago, new chapters will be written/updated randomly
1. prologue

LONG AGO IN A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY   
TROUBLES AROSE IN THE EMPIRE   
THESE TROUBLES ARE STILL EXISTANT--   
IN ONE FORM OR ANOTHER. 

SOME OF THE TROUBLES, HOWEVER,   
ARE LONG SINCE PAST;   
OTHERS HAVE YET TO BE DISCOVERED,   
AND ONE OF THEM SHALL SOON. 

IT IS ON A REMOTE PLANET KNOWN ONLY   
AS 'VeRALLA' THAT OUR STORY CONTINUES;   
THERE ARE NO ENDINGS, ONLY BEGINNINGS,   
AND THIS BEGINNING IS A CHILD KNOWN AS 'KESSENDRA'. 


	2. chapter 1

"Kes!" Kessendra yawned mightily, baring her teeth, then licked her lips and drooled sleepily. "Kes we're gonna-- NOOOO!!"   
"What are y--" a burst of flames and utter turmoil interrupted Kessendra's question as the ship she rode in crashed and exploded. "Force Kes Force!!" she squealed to herself, reaching out her po-wer to envelop her companions. 

¤¤¤¤¤ 

"This way!" hollered Jay-Tawn Lai, a Jedi knight-in-training. She butchered a few small plants, apologizing as they screeched in pain, and headed once more for the area the explosion had come from. Soon she and her followers-- human all except for one Rilphan known as 'Delth'-- arrived on a rather strange scene. VeRallan mists shrouded the figures pacing around, but they seemed to be human. Oddly enough, their breeches were rather loose on one leg, and tight on the other. "Hello?"   
Instantly there was a reaction to Jay-Tawn's curious call. "There!" a voice yelled. Three figures leaped towards Jay-Tawn, their breeches suddenly even as the tufted tails wrapped around their legs unwound and were raised.   
"Damn the Force," one muttered under its breath to another. It was replied by a slap in the face.   
"Who are you?" Jay-Tawn asked, more curious than cautious for the time being. Two figures-- the one who had been slapped remained behind-- strode out of the mists. They were perfectly identical humans-- with white tufted tails. The only difference-- not even their clothing differed-- was that one had a patch of purple fur on the tuft of her tail. "Twins..." breathed Jay-Tawn.   
"Kessendra." the one with the purple said. "Aleesendra." she added, indicating her sister.   
Delth stumbled forward on his three legs. "I do not trust these tufted humans..." he mumbled.   
"Hush, Delth, the Force is not that weak in me I cannot detect hostility when it is, and it is not."   
"The Force? Damn you." commented the third figure, stepping forward. It was a male, shirtless, and his entire tail-tuft was purple. "Ay am Vallún. Deed Ay mention 'Damn you and all Jeday'?" he added sneeringly.   
"Seelence!!" hissed Alisendra, slamming him in the face with her tail. Blood spread over the entire tuft, although his face had only a drop on it. "Must remember not to do that--" muttered Alisendra.   
Kessendra sighed. "Aleesendra, Vallún, stop, the both of you. You are bedmates, must you fate so cruelly, so often?"   
"Interesting-- not unlike normal human behaviour." remarked Jay-Tawn, with a giggle.   
"What is going on here?" a voice whispered. Kessendra, Alisendra, and Vallún were suddenly totally serious as a child barely into adolescence appeared from the mists. "I am Sith." There was an instant reaction from Jay-Tawn and her companions-- twenty light sabres glowed. "That's my _name_, you idiots!" barked Sith, and suddenly the light was gone.   
"What--" Jay-Tawn whumped a tree wrong-end with her light sabre. She turned, wide eyed. Sith had simultaneously disarmed twenty well-trained Jedi knights.   
Sith shook her head. "Knights-- my-- ass!!" she hissed. "My name is Sith. I come to VeRallan hoping to find those of my kind-- the Kellakians. Have you seen-- ech, I should have known."   
"Is she truly that much a Jedi, or does she merely read our faces overly well?" Shai-kín muttered to Jay-Tawn. The girl hushed her brother with a glare, while Sith chuckled.   
"A bit of both, Shai-kín." she replied. Shai-kín choked. "I was well-trained by a Jedi known as Relltawn." Jay-Tawn gulped; Relltawn was her father. "I see you remember him, Jay-Tawn?" She smiled. "These are most of my followers-- Alisendra, Kessendra, Domé Maree, Vanayena, Kostharín, Jelotaru, Aydrolateen, Shandeera, Vallún--" she made a face, dismissively waving her hand at a smaller lad, about five, whose tail wasn't even long enough to reach the ground when he stood full height, "and Pod." 


	3. chapter 2

"My father left when I was but born." said Jay-Tawn softly. Shai-kín nodded his agreement silently as he listened to his sister. "When I was three Master Jhelkh discovered us two-- orphaned by a mud-slide which killed our entire village."   
"Lake mayself..." breathed one of the Kellakians who had not yet been introduced.   
"Silence, Ji-ti Lo How." ordered Sith, glaring at him. He bowed and stepped back, silent.   
Shai-kín swallowed noisily. "That name--" he said, wide-eyed "that name haunts my dreams!!"   
"As well eet should-- Ji-ti ees a murderer and cannot be trusted for a moment." answered Domé Maree quietly.   
"I will not let an Kellakian kill my brother!" yelled Jay-Tawn, leaping onto the table.   
"Calm yourself, Jedi student--" Sith murmered soothingly. "Ji-ti kills under orders."   
Delth wrapped a tentacle around Jay-Tawn's waist and hoisted her to the floor. "Aw Delth..."   
"Now ith not the time to thtart an argument with de out-thiderth, Jay-Tawn." Delth lisped.   
"Delth is correct-- in fact, no time is the time to start an argument with us." 


	4. chapter 3

The orb glowed. Light Staff held ready, the figure leaped forward and neatly speared the sphere. It was not damaged, due to its nature, but the shot was excellent nonetheless. "Well done, Darth Foi." purred the feline creature. She laughed, and for the moment the Sith student's eyes were riveted on the body of his teacher. "Sphere!" she cooed, and the orb floated towards her. She purred again, cuddling and cooing to the object. Her student was suddenly jealous of the thing. He smiled, proud of himself. He would kill the Kellakian Princess Sith, and his mistress would love him.   
"Darth Sendrine, I believe myself ready to take on the challenge you have set for me." he said.   
"Are you truly?" growled his mistress. "The child so mockingly named after our kind is no simple task to fetch and kill, student. As it was, the last attempt to destroy her ended turning a suicide pilot out of one of my best-- fucking-- warriors!!" She threw the sphere with such force that, despite its nature, it was irrepairably shattered. "No!!" screeched the feline-like human-- Vanderl--, leaping at the fragmented training toy. "Oh my darling pet--" she cooed, gathering the pieces together.   
"That was not your pet, mistress," Foi whispered.   
Darth Sendrine jerked her head up. She bared her teeth and hissed. "What do you mean!?"   
"The orb you call your pet split in twain. That one you shattered grew off the original. Your true pet orb--" Darth Foi waved his hand, and an orb floated in.   
"My pet!" whispered Darth Sendrine. She rose to her feet, and stroked the orb lovingly. "It is with this item that I--" she paused, then strode over to Darth Foi. She pressed her body against his. "It is with this item that we shall overcome." 


End file.
